Return to Time, Immortals
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: A short oneshot no smut or lemons this time. Hope you guys enjoy.


**Sorry for the long absence, there really is no excuse other than me being a procrastinating bum.**

**So I was thinking of branching past InuYasha. I love the anime and manga but I feel like its time for me to move on to another series. I have become addicted to Switched at Birth and was thinking of writing some drabbles and oneshots for it. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of InuYasha, I make no profit from the writing of the fanfiction.**

**Addy Eli**

Kagome stopped beside the well to glance around the clearing, her senses swept across the thick grass and swirled through the trees to the west hoping to find someone waiting. Alas she sighed, no one. It had been months since she had seen the crude, arrogant, ruthless Western Lord and though she tried to tell herself not to, worry had begun to fill her heart. Turning away from the trees she lifted her chocolate orbs up to look at the well, being the lord of such a large territory she knew that it was not unlike him to be gone so long, but it was the first time he had been gone so long since their secret meeting at the hot spring. The miko's cheeks flushed as she thought about the way he had looked at her when she said that she loved him.

"You should know that unless I want to be found, I will not be detected." The sharp intake of breath made her dizzy as her eyes locked on his across the old time portal. He was pristine and looking as proud as the day he left. Of course, she chided herself mentally, did I expect him to come back licking his wounds and wanting me to tend to him?

"I was beginning to think that I had scared you off."

"For two immortal beings it would be against better judgement to dismiss you based on your feelings. They are understandable with the circumstances that we find ourselves in." His eyes cast down, she knew that he was thinking about his daughter. "I accept that you know we cannot be together due to the rules established by the council, yet when they are gone we will no longer need their blessing."

"I want to see my family again, before we go through with this. I'm sure a few hundred years will be like the blink of an eye with everything that we will be working on until then." Her dark bangs covered her eyes as she tipped her head down, the pain in her chest trying to sound sincere was going to kill her. "InuYasha will have died by then, and possibly Kouga and Ayame, so you and Shippou will be the only ones I know. And the only ones that will know me when the time comes around."

"Hn." Silver swirled in the top of her vision as Sesshomaru fled from the clearing. It made Kagome hurt a little less without him around, she spent several hours whispering to the well alone in the fading afternoon light. Near dusk she took the long trail into the west at the edge of the village where her little girl was buried in the field of wildflowers. Little Rin had been forty-three when pneumonia had robbed her of all her strength and will to live, Kohaku had passed on the winter before her and she missed him too much to keep fighting. They had no children, they had both been brought back from the dead too many times for them to give life to another.

The Miko rubbed the grooves carved into the stone and pressed a kiss to her hand to lay on the stone. She prayed to Rin and Kohaku as well as Sango and Miroku to guide her through the centuries laying before her without going crazy. Opening her eyes her mind traveled back to the days of the summer with the inutachi bedded down in the woods together, laughing and talking like they had all the time in the world. It brought tears to her eyes as she recalled the days that her friends had gone to the next world, Keade, Sango, then a heartbroken Miroku days after his wife, Kohaku, and sweet Rin. All through the loss she had not aged past the day of her return, she still resembled a sweet twenty year old woman, except in her eyes. The years were written there in the dark iris's like an epic poem from Rome.

After dark she came into the village the way she had all those years ago, only the landscape was changed. Houses crammed in tighter and spread beyond the far hill, a few had even perched on the large hill behind Keade's old hut near the bright red gate atop the stairs. InuYasha was lazying around the hut the two shared with his ears flickering as she dropped the mat behind her.

"He finally came back to talk to you." The deep baritone of his voice had taken some time to get used to, like the broad chest and large arms. Time had not stopped for the hanyou and he looked to be in his early thirties. "Did you guys clear up whatever it was that pushed you apart?"

"Yeah, we did." The fire was warm on her slightly numb fingers as she set the pots over the bright flames. "How are you doing?"

"Been better." He grumbled, rolling his shoulder as he sat up from the hard wooden floor. "I've been thinking of going out demon hunting again. We haven't left the village for a trip in over three years, and I feel cooped up." He wasn't stupid, looking at the miko who had not aged it was plain as day that she loved the demon more than he understood. "You want to come with me?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll talk to Yukari in the morning about watching the hut while we're gone." Kagome sucked in air through her nose trying to keep calm in front of her friend, crying would send the hanyou through the trees in search of the demon behind them and she wanted to avoid another fight. It had been nearly a century since the two had gone to blows and she did not want to be the reason the stalemate ended.

The next morning the pair headed out of the village, Yukari waved from the hut with her little boy at her feet playing with the straw dolls the miko had made for him. She was the only child that Sango and Miroku had that did not become a demon exterminator like them. She had become a miko like her aunt and raised orphans as her own like the young woman that trained her. They traveled into the north where they camped behind a waterfall, then moved east to visit the wolves Kagome had grown to love as family.

The entire time they seen no signs of the Western Lord, or his kappa.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the small cave sealed behind the waterfall. The pain of losing her hanyou brother had nearly killed her, and the hundred and twenty years she had left to walk alone seemed to be endless. The wall sealing her inside the small space crumbled under the strike of an enemy bringing her up from the mat and into defense. Through the dust and rubble a light flashed, blinding the miko. When her vision returned the Western Lord was before her, his chest expanded as he inhaled her strong scent helping the crimson to recede from his eyes.

"I was having a good dream you know."

"I see this slumber has restored that sarcastic attitude." He bit back, reaching out to wrap his long hard fingers in her hair and pull her to him. The armor usually strapped on his large frame was gone with the hoari, replaced with a modern silver button down and charcoal slacks. She felt him embrace her with both arms as he fought to control his beast, her mind spun as the dots connected. "Do you realize I nearly tore the whole of Tokyo apart looking for you these last two months? Only to have your reiki signal me moments ago from the Western territory."

"I did not know when you would actually decide it was proper to court, I couldn't handle being awake and completely alone after InuYasha..." Her voice broke as tears began to spill from her dark eyes. "What year is it? I haven't missed my family have I?"

"It is 2013." The rumble in his chest soothed her as he moved them from the cave back across the sky like a shooting star. He set them down on the balcony of his condo and let her take a step away to examine the surroundings. "I thought you died with the hanyou when you disappeared, only to find out from the Kitsune that you went into hibernation."

"Well, unlike you humans aren't meant to live this long. Sorry I wasn't emotionally prepared to be alone for another hundred and twenty odd years." She stared at his hard face, running her finger tips along his strong jaw feeling it clench and unclench under her touch. "You haven't changed one bit." The smile made his eyes warm, they moved away from the balcony and headed for the bedroom, hot mouths and roaming hands, looking to start their life together in the modern era.

**Short piece just to get back in the groove.**

**I will still be working on fanfictions for InuYasha if I do start making them for Switched at Birth, so don't think I am completely done with this amazing anime.**

**Also I have been working on a piece to sell on Amazon. I already have one on there search kindle for Adrian Hill and you will find me. I hope you guys are well.**

**Loves,**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
